


kiss meme (3)

by hunntea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Petra kiss. And that shouldn't have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "kiss meme" on tumblr.
> 
> 12\. A kiss that shouldn't have happened.

It shouldn’t be happening, but it is. What irks Petra is not the fact that it is wrong, but that it feels so very right. It feels as if she has been waiting for this exact thing her entire life. But, to both his and her misfortune, the action arrives at the worst possible moment.

She is the first to pull away, blinking back tears as to not smudge her make-up. “This isn’t right,” she whispers to Levi, turning her back towards him. She begins pacing back and forth, the only thing keeping her hands from ripping out her hair in frustration is the veil she is holding. “Levi, I—we shouldn’t have done this. Why? Why here? Why now?”

Her words prick his heart like needles and he desperately looks for an answers. Why did he do it? She’s getting married. How could he do this to her? What did he think he was going to accomplish? “I love you, Petra,” he says, and she swears that she catches a quaver in his tone of voice. She swears that she feels her own heart drop.

“It’s too late for that,” her own voice quivers. Without turning to face him, a slender finger points to the door. “I need you to leave, Levi.”

“But—“

“I am getting married in two hours,” she bites, clenching her jaw and grinding her teeth to stop herself from crying.

When she hears the door click shut, she does not feel the satisfaction that she thought she would. Instead, she feels guilt and heartache. When she finally allows herself to break, she drops to the floor and hunches over so that her tears won’t hit her wedding gown. She could always fix her make-up before it was time to go.


	2. kiss meme (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi can't keep his self-control in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the "kiss meme" on tumblr.  
> 17.Hungry kisses on every bit of newly visible skin as clothing is slowly peeled away

It’s when Petra peels off her jacket and reveals her collar bones that Levi loses all self-control that he’s bee harboring the entire night.   
“Why are you looking at me like th—,“ she begins to say, but the sentence never finishes because he has her backed up against a wall with his lips on her neck and his hands on her hips.  
He thinks he hears her say his name; and thinking that is enough for his hands to act on their own because they start lifting up her shirt inch by inch.   
And the lower he travels, passed her neck, passed her collarbones, the higher her top goes.  
He stops to take her in. It’s a mistake to do so because the sight of her takes his breath away and the sounds of her heavy breathing takes his mind places where it shouldn’t go. But just because it shouldn’t go doesn’t mean he won’t stop thinking about it.  
Petra taking his hand and guiding him around his apartment catches him off guard, and before he can ask where she’s going she’s in front of his bedroom door turning the knob.  
She is still guiding him as she makes her way unto his bed. She gets on first, but when he tries to crouch over her, she stops him and pushes him slightly.  
This confuses him, but not for long because she finishes what his itching hands were starting, slowly peeling off her top and tossing it in his direction.  
He watches her lean backwards on his bed. “You may now continue, Mr. Ackerman,” she says playfully.   
And, like a good boy with no self-control left in his body, he does.


End file.
